1. Technical Field
This application relates to a tower that is configured as a tree or other plant species, and is arranged for the mounting and support of antennas thereon. The tower and antennas are arranged in a manner to intentionally obscure the visual appearance of the antennas to a ground level viewer.
2. Background Art
Cellular telephone technology requires that a user be within line of sight distance of an antenna that sends and receives signals to and from the user""s telephone. It is routine practice to maximize the geographical area, or cell, served by each antenna by installing the antenna at an optimum height. In urban areas, antenna sites were often available on existing tall structures such as buildings or existing antenna towers. As the area covered by cellular telephone systems has expanded into suburban and rural areas, it has become necessary for cellular communications companies to erect increasing numbers of antenna towers.
New antenna installations typically employ a monopole antenna that consists of an upstanding post some 40 to 125 feet in height. One or more antenna sets are mounted near the top of the post. The stark appearance of such monopole antennas frequently generates intense local opposition to any antenna site that might be proposed. Much of the local opposition to proposed monopole antenna sites can often be blunted if the antenna structure is camouflaged so as to give the visual appearance of a tree. Such camouflaged antenna structures must not interfere with signal transmission or reception, must withstand the extremes of local weather, and must blend inconspicuously into the local setting.
Antenna support structures in the form of a tree are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,176 and 5,787,649. The first patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,176 to Juengert et al, describes an antenna support structure in the form of a white pine tree. The tree trunk portion of the antenna structure consists of a hollow metal post having antenna assemblies mounted thereupon adjacent the top end. Limbs, branches and foliage situated below the antenna assemblies largely hide the antennas from view. A layer of epoxy that is textured and colored to mimic pine bark covers the post exterior.
The second patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,649 to Popowych et al, describes a monopole antenna tower that simulates a tree, and is capped by electronic antennae and equipment. A tapered steel post of polygonal cross section simulates a tree trunk, and foliage components that simulate either a palm tree or a pine tree are secured thereto. The lower portion of the monopole palm tree trunk is covered by fiberglass cast as half tubes within a mold to simulate natural palm bark. Polyurethane, also cast to simulate natural tree bark, covers the upper portion of the monopole trunk. Branches and boughs that simulate tree foliage are attached to the monopole trunk by way of tubular pipe stubs or receptors that are welded to the monopole trunk. A male branch member is inserted into the tubular receptor, and is secured therein by a fastener such as a bolt.
While the antenna support structures of the prior art are functional for their intended purpose, they are expensive to construct and lack the emulation of natural foliage that is desired for the antenna towers to blend inconspicuously into the local surroundings. This invention fills that need.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide an antenna tower that has a natural tree plant-like appearance.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means for mounting foliage and antennas to the trunk of a tree-like antenna tower.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a system for mounting antennas on a pine tree antenna tower in a way that the antennas are minimally obstructed by foliage, but arranged to be visually unobtrusive.
Another object of this invention is to provide more natural looking fronds for a palm tree antenna tower, and a method for making those fronds.
A further object of this invention is to provide an antenna tower that is formed as a saguaro cactus.
This invention provides a tree plant-like antenna tower that can be formed either as a palm, tree or a pine, or other tree species, or as a saguaro cactus. The tree plant trunk or stem is formed from a tapered or constant diameter metal, concrete or fiber reinforced composite pole clad with a polymeric composition to mimic the appearance of a the natural tree plant. In the palm tree embodiment, a bracket assembly holding a plurality of individual fronds is bolted to the pipe, and a second bracket assembly holding antenna mounting assemblies that allow the antennas to be fully rotatable. Artificial palm fronds are fabricated using a fiberglass rod core with leaflets mounted thereon. The leaflets may be oriented progressively from a horizontal attitude at the frond base to a vertical attitude at the frond tip to more accurately represent the frond structure of a real palm tree.